Multiverse
The Multiverse is simply the existence of all alternate realitites. Each alternate reality has a difference, whether it is a major difference such as the entire human race being extint to small differences such as stop signs being the color yellow instead of red. An alternate universe is created at major events, in the timeline or when something has changed in the timeline. Alternate realities also exist because of "What If..." possibilities. There is an infinite, and evergrowing number of alternate realities that exist within the Multiverse. The different realities are accessible through a place known as the Nexus Temple, which exists in all alternate realities in the same location. Reality Classifications/Designations According to "The Watchers" each reality of the Multiverse is given a name and number designation. Although all realities are completely real The Watchers regard Reality-1 as the original and true reality. Known Alternate Realities Mirrorverse A Mirroverse is a reverse univers for every reality that exists in the Multiverse. A Mirroverse is the complete opposite of a reality, where everything is the occurs exactly the same but all the beings are complete opposite in personality and intent. The Magickverse has no Mirroverse. For example, the Mirroverse for Reality-34 the super villain Dr. Malevolent will want to save the world from evil with viral weaponry in the Mirroverse. Reality-1 (True Reality) : Main Article: Reality-1 Reality-1 is the true course that is supposed to be taken. All the other alternate realities broke off from this reality to begin with, and thus is the original. Reality-17 : Main Article: Reality-17 The Argonians were successful in conquering Earth but Vindalee had an epiphany and used the Endymion to enhance her illusion casting abilities, permanently trapping The Pantheon in one of her illusions, one of them going across the universe defeating races and conquering planets. The Earth is now a barren waistland, with Vindalee wandering it, imagining the beauties that were once here. Reality-34 : Main Article: Reality-34 Reality-69 : Main Article: Reality-69 Reality-71 : Main Article: Reality-71 Black Magician was successful in sacrificing Mistress Magick, this led to him gaining her magic sigil. he used the combined strength of his own sigil and hers to become the ruler of a realm in the Magickverse named Snow's Peak. He then came back to Earth with an army of Ice Demons and Snow Demons, conquering the United States. Reality-299 : Main Article: Reality-299 Vampires do not exist in this reality, so Solaria has never bother to recruit any Knights for the Knights of the Sun's Shadow here. Reality-452 : Main Article: Reality-452 A reality where all of the superhumans actually have the ability to telepathically and telekinetically manipulate some species of animals. Reality-9723 : Main Article: Reality-9723 In this reality Rebecca Frost has sex with Brandon Winters and has a child named Fiona Winters. Rebecca also ended up joining Omega Force instead of the Post-Human Defense Bureau. Reality-9923 (Dr. Malevalent releases the Malevolence Virus) : Main Article: Reality-9923 This reality emerged from the possibility of Dr. Malevolent defeating the Omega Force and the Post-Human Defense Bureau of this reality and releasing his Malevolence Virus into the world. The virus turned most of the planet's population into zombies, including the super humans allowing them to retain their abilities. Dr. Malevolent became the leader of a faction of super humans called The Divinity Council. Reality-96712 : Main Article: Reality-96712 In the year 2160 the Chrin alien race attacked and succeeded in wiping out the world's superhuman population. After they conquered the planet, eliminating most of the human populace their reptilian race used their advanced technology to to reanimate our planet's unique prehistoric dinosaur animals, which they admired. When a random Time-Rift opened back to the year 2002 and the super villain T-Rex passed through into this time-line, where he was the only super-powered being on the planet. He became the king of the few thousand humans remaining. The immortal superhuman Ms. Immortal was unable to be killed by the Chrin, so they froze her with cryogenic technology, where they are attempting to learn the key to her immortality. Category:Concepts Category:Realities